vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Vampires
This is the list of the known vampires on The Vampire Diaries, and The Originals (TV Series). Undead Vampires |-|Original Vampires and Enhanced Original Vampires= *Elijah Mikaelson: turned by Esther's spell and killed by Mikael in 1001. *Rebekah Mikaelson: turned by Esther's spell and killed by Mikael in 1001, currently incapacitated with a magical stake enchanted by the Moroccan Witch and wielded by Aya Al-Rashid in 2013. *Kol Mikaelson: turned by Esther's spell and killed by Mikael in 1001. He was resurrected by Davina in 2014. *Finn Mikaelson: turned by Esther's spell and killed by Mikael in 1001; staked by Matt Donovan in 2010; resurrected in a witch body by Esther in 2012; soul trapped in Freya's Talisman until 2013, when Freya released him. He was brought back in 2014 by Freya. |-|Non-Original Vampires= *Lucien Castle: turned by Niklaus Mikaelson and killed by Tristan de Martel's guards in 1002. *Aurora de Martel: turned by Rebekah Mikaelson and killed by herself in 1002. *Tristan de Martel: turned by Elijah Mikaelson and killed by unknown means in 1002. *The Strix: turned by Elijah Mikaelson and/or members of Elijah and Rebekah's sireline between 1002 and the present day. *Marcel Gerard: turned and killed by Niklaus Mikaelson in 1835. *Stefan Salvatore: turned by Katherine Pierce and killed by Giuseppe Salvatore in 1864; heart extracted by Julian in 2012; resurrected the next day by Bonnie Bennett and Olivia Parker; he was resurrected from the Phoenix Stone. *Damon Salvatore: turned by Katherine Pierce and killed by Giuseppe Salvatore in 1864; killed himself in an explosion in 2012; was later resurrected by Bonnie Bennett (with help from Sheila Bennett) the same year; he was resurrected from the Phoenix Stone. *Lorenzo St. John: turned by Lily Salvatore and died from consumption/tuberculosis in 1903; killed via heart extraction by Stefan Salvatore in 2012, and was resurrected by Liv Parker within weeks of his death. *Marcel's Army: turned by Marcel Gerard between 1918 and the present day. *Charlotte: turned and killed by Damon Salvatore in the 1940s. *Lee: turned and killed by Lexi Branson some time prior to 2009. *Caroline Forbes: turned by Damon Salvatore and killed by Katherine Pierce in 2010. *Abby Bennett Wilson: turned and killed by Damon Salvatore in 2010. *Joshua Rosza: turned by an unknown vampire and killed by Niklaus Mikaelson in 2011. *Gregory: turned by Lucien Castle, killed by unknown means. *Lucien's Guards: turned by Lucien Castle throughout the centuries, killed by unknown *Raphael: turned by Julian in the 1600's *Dirty Robin: turned by Julian in 1802 *Xi Nguyen: turned by Julian in 2013 *Spirit possessing Marty: turned and killed by unknown vampire; stabbed by Rayna Cruz; trapped in the Phoenix Stone *Camille O'Connell: turned by Aurora de Martel and killed by herself (under Aurora's compulsion) in 2013. *Julian's Army: turned by Julian in 2013 *Holt: One of the Strix, turned by unknown in unknown year, presumably from Elijah's sireline *Sofya: An ancient vampire working for lucien. Destroyed Vampires |-|Original Vampires and Enhanced Original Vampires= Original Vampires *Mikael: turned by Esther's spell and killed by himself in 1001; staked by Niklaus Mikaelson in 2010; later resurrected by Davina's spell in 2012 and staked to death once again by Niklaus in 2013. |-|Non-Original Vampires= Cured Vampires |-|Original Vampires= *Alaric Saltzman: turned by Esther's Enhanced Original Vampire spell and killed by Esther in 2010; killed due to magical link to Elena's life in 2010, and resurrected by Liv Parker in 2012; crossed the Magic Purification Spell of Mystic Falls, which cured him of his vampirism, and was saved from death due to medical assistance from Josette Parker in 2012. |-|Non-Original Vampires= *Katherine Pierce: turned by Rose-Marie and killed by herself in 1492; was forced to ingest the cure by Elena Gilbert in 2011; killed by Stefan Salvatore with the Traveler Knife in 2012. *Sloan: turned by Tyler Lockwood and killed by Markos via a slit throat in 2012; died after ingesting combined doppelgänger blood the same day. *Elena Gilbert: turned by Damon Salvatore and killed by Rebekah Mikaelson in 2010; killed herself in an explosion in 2012; resurrected the same day by Bonnie Bennett and Olivia Parker; ingested the cure and is now in an enchanted sleep induced by Malachai Parker in 2013. Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Lists Category:Original Vampires Category:Undead